


All The Love

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Slow Sex, Smut, the three of them are SO in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Jack flops against Sammy’s chest and and snuggles close, and Sammy looks at Ron with a fond smile, who gives one right back. Ron pulls out and pulls off the condom, tying it off before walking into the bathroom to throw it away and grab a washcloth doused in warm water. Ron and Sammy take a moment to clean Jack up, Sammy going into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water for all of them after he cleans himself up, and sits in the bed next to Jack, coaxing him to drink some of the water. Ron leans Jack up with gentle touches, pressing light kisses against bare skin as he does so. Jack smiles and curls against the man and gives Ron a nice slow kiss after he finishes cleaning himself up with the other cloth he brought with him. Ron returns the kiss happily, cupping his boyfriends face in on hand, pulling away after a second, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead, letting him lay back down.
Relationships: Ron Begley/Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Kudos: 11





	All The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!! I wrote all this in one sitting and did 0 editing so I'm sorry if it's kinda terrible, but I Just Needed to write these three because I Just love them so goddamn much

Jack was pressed between two warm and soft bodies, his hands were pressed against Sammy’s chest below him, fingers curling against his pecks, tugging ever so slightly at his chest hair. Ron was behind him, one hand pressed on Jacks chest, over his heart, his other gripping the smaller mans hip in a vice grip as he thrusts slowly into his boyfriend.. They had been going to a little while, Jack wanting time let go and let the other two do whatever they wanted. 

First, Ron spread him out on the bed in his room, he straddled Jacks back and pressed kisses against warm skin, all the way down until he kneeled between Jack’s legs, spreading them just a bit more to get comfortable, before pressing a kiss to each cheek, then spreading them wide and licking a long stripe over his ass. Jack whined, a long drawn out thing as Ron continues that, slow and long licks for a moment, before switching to pressing one lubed up finger alongside his tongue into the thin man. 

Sammy got up onto the bed in front of Jack, still wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top as he guided Jack’s head into his lap, running his fingers through the other mans hair that was now more white than brown, because of the void. Jack looks up at him through half closed eyes and gives him a little smile and sits up, holding himself up with his hands while Ron has almost a vice grip on his hip just with one hand as he fingered and ate him out oh so slowly. Sammy smiles at him and the two kiss slowly, Jack letting Sammy take the lead after, letting his fiancé grab his face with both hands and kiss him like he might disappear again. They break apart after a moment, both of them panting just a bit, Jack more so than Sammy. 

“You’ve been out of the void less than a year and a half, and you’re still this flexible.” Sammy half grumbles, looking at Jack’s arched back. Jack gives him a wide smile and leans forward, nipping Sammy’s lower lip before pulling it into his mouth to suck on lightly. Sammy chuckles and puts his hands on Jack’s shoulders, pushing him back down to rest on the bed, grinning when Jack jerks against him, letting out a happy moan as Ron’s now two fingers brush against his prostate. He whines lowly and presses his face against what bare thigh he can access, biting down on the soft skin there. Sammy gasps and presses his fingers into Jack’s hair, tugging it a bit, making him pull back and give a little kiss to the bitten spot. 

“Good boy.” Sammy whispers, making Jack almost purr against him. Jack’s eyes flicker from Sammy’s crotch and up to his eyes and he puts in his best puppy dog eyes, and Sammy can’t help but to chuckle as he pulls down his boxers enough to pull his half hard cock from them. Jack relaxes and presses his mouth against the side of Sammy’s cock, pressing wet, opened mouth kisses against the warm skin, slowly working it to full harness. Sammy has his head tilted back a bit, one hand still tangled into Jack’s hair as the man gives him the slowest blow job he thinks he’s ever had. 

“He’s such a good boy.” Ron grunts as he sits up, pulling three fingers from Jack, who almost pouts at the loss of them and Ron’s tongue. He looks back for a moment to Ron and bites his lip when Ron sits back on his legs, grabs a condom from the floor where he had thrown them earlier, and slides one onto himself. He grins and goes back to wrap his mouth around Sammy’s cock and tease him just a bit more. Sammy gasps and nods. 

“He really is.” Sammy says, twisting his fingers tighter into Jack’s hair as the man presses his tongue to the bottom of his cock before drawing up and off with a little pop. 

Ron leans down and over Jack, letting his own cock rest between Jack’s ass cheeks, so he can press his mouth against Jack’s neck and start kissing and biting the skin there, making sure he’s leaving deep marks that he can easily admire later on. He and Sammy has already marked up most of his front, and then each other, and yet they hadn’t touched his neck until now. Which Jack just adored, arching his back against Ron’s thick torso and stomach, enjoying the heavy press of the other man on top of him. It was fantastic and the comfort of him pressed on him was making him feel perfect and loved. 

Jack adores that both Sammy and Ron are bigger than him, and in different ways, but both ways were utterly amazing to him when they were pressed against him in any way. From cuddling on the couch while watching tv, to the both of them pressed close like this, he could get lost in that feeling. 

“Please.” Jack whispers, pressing back against Ron, who’s chuckle makes him melt against Sammy and grin a cheesy little grin. 

“You’re gonna break him.” Sammy chuckles and shifts down enough to kiss Jack on the forehead. 

“We’ll fix him back up afterwards.” Ron whispers, biting the shell of Jack’s ear, before slowly, oh so slowly, sliding into Jack’s ass. Ron holds onto the base of his cock after lubing up, one hand pressed against the small of his boyfriends back as he slowly bottoms out, letting the both of them adjust for a moment. 

Jack as a mess, just a little bit. While they hadn’t done a lot of strenuous activities, the room was warm, and the men around him were like space heaters, so he was sweating just a little bit. But not that he noticed it, as Ron slowly starts moving inside of him, pulling almost all the way out, before snapping his hips foreword, and then for a little bit, the only sounds in the room are moans and Ron’s hips hitting Jack’s backside. Jack lost himself for a moment in that rhythm, his cheek resting against Sammy’s thigh as he slowly strokes his fiancé’s cock with his hand.

They go on for a little while longer before Jack finally gets his mouth back on Sammy’s cock, and at this point he’s almost so close it hurts, after having been teased on their couch for longer than he would have thought, but it was amazing and he was trying as hard as possible to not cum, because god did this feel so damn good. So now, his goal was to at least make Sammy be the first one to cum between the three of them, and if past encounters said anything, he could do that with ease. So he shifts enough to get both elbows on the bed and he wraps one hand around the base of Sammy’s cock, and grins to himself when he moans, deep in his chest. He wraps his mouth around the tip of Sammy’s cock, pressing his tongue against the slit ever so slightly, before sucking him all the way down to the base in one swift motion, making Sammy’s eyes go wide and both his hands curl in his hair. 

“Holy shit.” Sammy whispers, looking down at Jack with wide eyes as he continues to bob his head and get his cock more and more wet, then after playing with his balls with one hand for a moment, Sammy’s back arches and his mouth opens a bit in a silent moan as he cums in Jack’s mouth. Jack pulls back and grins at the man, feeling just a little bit smug about how fast that was. Sammy chuckles and leans down to kiss him. 

“That was amazing.” Ron says from behind, his voice growing closer as he leans forward, his hips moving harder and faster in Jack, jolting him forward and against Sammy, until Sammy lays back against the pillows and Jack is over top of him, with Ron plowing into the smaller man. Jack moans and presses his face into The crook of Sammy’s neck, mouth latching into the skin there as he bites and sucks sex heated skin. Ron leans down and kisses the base of Jack’s neck, before Sammy reaches up and pushes his fingers of one hand into Ron’s grey streaked hair, pulling him into a deep kiss as Ron plows into Jack. 

Jack whines against Sammy’s neck and pulls away enough to watch Ron and Sammy kiss, his fingers digging into Sammy’s shoulders as Ron reaches around Jack and grabs his cock in one hand and starts jerking him off. It doesn’t take much time before Jack comes with a shout, clenching around Ron’s cock and making the other man moan, loud and deep, though almost lost by the sound of Jack’s. Ron thrusts a few more times before sitting up on his news again to grab Jacks barrow hips in his hands, slamming in one last time before cumming, blunt nails digging into Jack’s skin. 

Jack flops against Sammy’s chest and and snuggles close, and Sammy looks at Ron with a fond smile, who gives one right back. Ron pulls out and pulls off the condom, tying it off before walking into the bathroom to throw it away and grab a washcloth doused in warm water. Ron and Sammy take a moment to clean Jack up, Sammy going into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water for all of them after he cleans himself up, and sits in the bed next to Jack, coaxing him to drink some of the water. Ron leans Jack up with gentle touches, pressing light kisses against bare skin as he does so. Jack smiles and curls against the man and gives Ron a nice slow kiss after he finishes cleaning himself up with the other cloth he brought with him. Ron returns the kiss happily, cupping his boyfriends face in on hand, pulling away after a second, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead, letting him lay back down. 

The three get comfortable in bed, Jack in the middle this night, getting wrapped up in a blanket and in the arms of the other two men as best as they can. They all exchange tired kisses before Jack is out first, then Sammy, and finally after a little bit of time, Ron falling asleep last. Jack is feeling safe and loved in the arms of the two men he loves the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @transjonmartin on Tumblr and HalfDryad on Twitter! I do requests sometimes and I try to get around to them as fast as possible. 
> 
> Also... a little throwout, [Come join the Gay Falls AM discord!](https://discord.gg/NcP9Uyn) This is a LGBT+ only discord server for KFAM!


End file.
